Under the Stars
by Silly Love Song
Summary: Some time has passed since the battles against Apsu and Saturn, however, Koga still feels guilty for hurting his friend ¿Will his friend Yuna be able to help him? One-Shot Koga x Yuna OOC


Under the stars

They we're laying on the grass, with their hands intertwined ( neither one of the teenagers realized that, but even if they did, they decided it didn't matter) looking at the night sky and the stars shining in it

-Yuna-. He was the first to break the silence, his voice was soft and slow and to her his way of saying her name sounded like a whisper.

"What is it?" It was his response, his voice a little louder.

"I'm sorry." Koga turned his head to look into her eyes, for a moment was reflected in those beautiful blue orbs - for the Apsu incident and also forwhat happened to the Palasians and also for ...

\- Stop apologizing. – She cut him with a stern look that softened a few seconds later - it was not your fault, you had no control over yours…

-But I should time it was Koga the one who interrupted- if I hadn't been so weak none of that would have ever happened, and you, Soma and the others would not have been hurt.

Yuna lifted her abdomen so that her back was against the grass just like him. She raised her left hand to the level of his face, and assuming the worst, Koga closed his eyes as he prepared mentally for a sharp pain in his cheek and then for a long sermon.

However, that pain never came, he opened his eyes slowly, just in time to see how one of the girl's soft white hands came into contact with the skin of his face, not a slap, to the amazement of the Pegasus Saint, but as a caress.

Despite being astonished by the sudden display of affection of the eagle saint, the young man did not say a word to object and simply let that beautiful hand, which he never noticed that it smelled so good, continued tracing the outline of his

left cheek.

He have no idea how much time had passed without either of them saying a word, it could have been either a few minutes or a couple of hours, but Koga had already decided that he could stay that way for the rest of his days, only feeling the blonde's hand rubbing against his face, while the stars of the firmament glowed over them and the only sounds that were heard were those of the singing of the crickets and the breaths of both Athena's Saints.

-Apologizes won't change the end she was the one who broke the eternal-like but unexpectedly pleasant silent. -Regardless of the fact that you had control over yourself or not, It happened, you hurt me, Soma, Ryuho, Haruto, Eden , Seiya, and even Miss Saori-. Those words were buried within Koga as if they were daggers formed by the cosmos of a golden saint and thrown at high speed with a great amount of strenght and anger.

The Young Saint did not know what to answer, so he simply lowered his head, those words had affected him more than he had thought and the fact that they came from someone he appreciated so much did not soften them at all, on the contrary, they made the invisible pressure located in his chest increase.

-But we don't blame you-. Koga looked up to meet his treasured friend smiling- Neither me,nor any of the others and you know why?

-Because we love you, Koga-. She did not give him a chance to reply because she proceded . "And when you love a person, you never stop doing it, no matter how much they hurt you." A single tear descended in one of her blue eyes. -we have suffered for you in the same amount that you have suffered for us, but we have never let that ruin the relationship we all share, we simply mend ourselves among ourselves and move on.

As much as the red-haired boy tried to restrain himself, after hearing the words of his friend, he simply could not take it anymore, and holding her by the shoulders, he burst into tears.

-I'm so sorry-. His voice sounded choppy and he had difficulty uttering the words, before Yuna could realize the boy had buried his head in her left shoulder splashing the yellow dress she always used to wear.

\- It's all right, it's all right." she whispered in his ear as her hands settled on his neck and his fingers closed in the red hair of the disconsolate boy. "No matter what you have done, we will continue to love you no matter what.

His head dropped from her shoulder to hes chest, where he finally settled between her chin and collarbone, his breathing was still irregular but ignoring that fact, Koga seemed to have regained some composure.

-I do not deserve any of you guys, especially you, you have done and suffered too much for me.

She a bit surprised by the words said by her friend, but none of that can overcome the surprise when a few moments after leaving her neck with his head, he looked directly at her eyes, intertwined their fingers and finally closed the distance between their lips.

Neither of them knew if it had been of short or long duration, what they knew was that they enjoyed it, more than anything else in the world, and when they barely managed to separate, they looked at each other, eager to repeat the action, and they did so several times, until they separated because of lack of oxygen

"What was that supposed to be?" She asked, her cheeks flushed as she tried to look away from the boy who had recently given her his first kiss, which she had not the slightest intention of refusing.

-It's my way of saying "thank you"-. he replied while grinning from ear to ear, his face as red as hers, the difference was that he did not try to look away, in fact, he was trying to make her look at him - for everything You have done for me.

Yuna was about to say something more when Koga kissed her again, with more passion than the previous times, the saint of Pegasus stood up a moment to be able to accommodate his legs so that each one was on either side of her hips, then he used his hands to hold the ones that belonged to the Eagle Saint above her head, however, she released them and wrapped them around his neck.

They kissed one more time.

When they separated he was the first to speak

-I love you.

-I love you too.


End file.
